Sectionals with a twist
by Legally Positive
Summary: My entry fir Bibz's glee challenge. First Puck/Rachel fic


It the morning of Sectionals. I wake up to the beeping of Rachel and I's alarm. "Rachel turn it off," I said rolling over on my back. Her only response is a groan. I take my arm and slam it against the 'off' button. "Rachel, wake up. We have to meet everyone downstairs in an hour," I said. I go over to shake her, but when I touch her skin I know something is wrong. "Holy Shit your forehead's hot!" I shriek as my hand moves up to her forehead.

"Need to throw up." She says weakly.

"Okay just relax." I said. I lead her into the bathroom in our hotel room. I quickly tie her hair into a ponytail so her hair doesn't get in the way of her throwing up. "I'm gonna go get Mr. Schuester, okay?" She just nods. I run out into the hallway in search of Mr. Schuester.

I walk down he hallway in search for my teacher. My blonde hair could even show I was looking for someone. When I him he was yelling into Brittany and Santana's room "You two better be up in 20 minutes or we're leaving without your guys for breakfast!" he shouted. "Morning Quinn. You sleep well?"

"I'm fine, but someone else here isn't."

"Oh don't tell me Puck and Finn are hungover. I told them not to go to the bar last night," he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"No that's not it. Rachel's really sick.

Then Mr. Schuester'sexpression changes from annoyed to concerned. "What's wrong with her?" He asks.

"When I woke her up her skin felt really hot. Then she said she needed to throw up."

"Okay Quinn, go back to your room and I'll be here in a second."

"Okay."

I rush back to our hotel room and ran into our bathroom. "Rachel are you okay?"

"N-no." She stutters out.

"Did you throw up?" I ask in the most natural way possible. She nods no. Then her body starts shaking. "Are you cold?" She nods yes. "Let's get you in bed." I say then lead her back into bed.

We wait for 15 minutes until Mr. Schuester comes in. "Hey Rachel. I heard you weren't feeling so well. Is it true?" He says kneeling down beside her bed.

"True."

He puts his palm on her small forehead. He pulls a small thermometer out of his pocket. He sticks it into her mouth and waits for a minute. when he pulls it out he says, "105. Come Rachel, we're gonna go on trip." _Smart Mr. Schue. Rachel hates to go to hospitals._ I think.

I turn and ask, "Mr. Schuesterwhat's wrong with her?"

"She has way too high of a fever to bring down by ourselves. So you and I will take Rachel to the ER." Then Mr. Schuester and I lead Rachel to his car to take her to the ER.

On The way downstairs Puck catches my eye. "Quinn, what's wrong with Rachel?" he asks.

"She's got a high fever and we're taking her to the ER."

"You stay here Quinn, I'll take good care of her." Puck said. Puck took Rachel from Mr. Schue'sarms and walked off with him. I knew they had a thing once, but I didn't know they were still together. I guess they are.

* * *

Puck's POV

I have my girlfriend in my arms. For once in my life I'm freaking out for a girl and that is not what a badass does. I'm will only leave this law this time. She just keep shaking even though her skin feels so warm. That's okay to be scared for right? "Just hang in there baby," I whisper in her ear. Mr. Schuester drives to a nearby hospital as I stroke Rachel's hair.

After a 10 minute ride we finally get into the emergency room. I sit with Rachel as Mr. Schue fills out a form to get her admitted. I look over the paper when he's about half-way down.

It says:

Patent's name (first, middle and last please)Rachel Barbara Berry  
DOB January 17th, 1993  
Address 6348 Frontliners Dr. Lima, Ohio  
Home Phone # 587-9346  
Cell Phone N/A   
Any siblings? Older brothers Benjamin age 21 and Caleb age 23   
Condition Fever of 105  
Any Allerigies if yes please list. Strawberries  
What is your relationship to the patient? Teacher/ Supervisor of the field trip we are on. 

I had no idea Rachel had older brothers. Or that her middle name was Barbara. It sure beats having the middle name David.

We wait for half an hour before a doctor takes Rachel in. "So what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" The doctor asked.

"My student has a fever of 105 degrees, her body is shaking, and she has nausea," Mr. Schue reports.

"Dear, do you have any pains in your side?" he asks.

"Right here," Rachel says then points at her right side.

"I'm gonna take you to an x-ray to see if it is what I think it is. So you think you could get in contact with the parents and get parental consent?"

"I'm on it." Rachel was wheeled out of the room for the x-ray

Then, Mr. Schuestergot out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the 7 number code and started talking. "Mr. Berry I'm sorry to tell you this. Rachel came down with a high fever this morning and was taken to the hospital. 105. 2 degrees. The doctor said if she needs surgery they need parental consent so can we have permission to operate on Rachel? Thank you. I'll give you an update as soon as I can. Thank you again bye."

He shut the phone and opens it again. "Hey Emma, I need you to do me a favor. I have a pretty good feeling Rachel and Puck can't make it to Sectionals. So I need you to tell Quinn she's going on for Rachel and Liza's going on for Quinn. And I need Jake to go on for Puck. Rachel has a fever of 105 and I think she might have appendicitis. I don't think Puck is gonna leave her. But I can't leave them here alone, so I need you to support them through the performance. No Em, none of the other kids have it. Her appendix is having problems and might burst okay? I'll see you later. Bye," he says then hangs up.

Finally Rachel's Doctor came back, but he didn't have Rachel with him. "Well it is very clear that she has appendicitis and we need to operate right away. Do you have a parent's permission?"

"Yes, I called her father while she was getting her x-ray done."

"Okay. We'll get started right away."

I was tired of waiting so I finally asked, "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Sir, she is in pre-op at the moment. You'll be able to see her in about 4 hours."

"Will she be back to normal?"

"She'll be sleepy but, she should be back to normal in about 2 weeks."

20 minutes later Rachel was in surgery. I was a nervous wreak. "Puck relax. Rachel's in good hands. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when she's ready for us."

3 1/2 hours later I'm waken up by a nurse. " Son are you with Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"She's in recovery at the moment if you wanna see her."

"Thank you."

When I walked in Rachel's nurse was bringing her a red slushie. "Mr. Schue how did you get her to eat a slushie?"

"The nurse said it was what she needed in her system."

"Would either of you two like to feed it to her?" the nurse asked.

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

I scooped out a little and put it in her mouth. When she finally figured out I was feeding it to her she said, "Noah if you throw this on me I'm kicking you out of here."

I had to laugh at that. She may have been sick, but she still had a sense of humor. "Okay, I can do that." I replied. I fed it to her slowly until she was moved into a room on the 6th floor. I laid with her while she was asleep, and we talked a little when she was conscious.

Around 10 that night we got a visit from Mercedes and Kurt. "How's Diva doing?" Mercedes asks.

"She's been asleep for a while. How was Sectionals?" I say.

"Quinn and Finn killed it on Somebody to Love, but it would have been even better if you and Rachel could've been there," Kurt says.

"I'm sorry my appendix deicied to get infected today guys," Rachel says quietly into her blanket.

"It's alright baby you couldn't help it." I whisper in her ear.

"Hi Rach, how you feelin'?" Kurt asks.

"The place where they made an incision kind of hurts, but for the most part I'm doing okay." she replies.

"Did they ever get your fever under control? Quinn said it was like 105." Mercedes says.

"Well for the most part, but it's still like 101, I think."

Then, Rachel's nurse walks in. "I'm sorry to interupt you Sirs and Madame, but visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave."

"Okay." I say as Kurt and Mercedes groan.

"Mr. Schue said your going home tommorrow. So I'll see you in the morning," I say trying to comfort her.

"Don't leave me here alone Noah. Please," she begged.

"You won't be alone, Mr. Schue's gonna be waiting up here all night."

"Just promise me you'll be back in the morning," she pleaded.

"I promise," I say. "Just get some sleep." I kiss her on the forehead and walk away with Kurt and Mercedes.

The next day Rachel and the rest of New Directions were able to go back to Lima.

When we did get home I temporarily lived with Rachel making sure she was okay until her dads got home from their big confrence in Japan.


End file.
